Mitochondria, chloroplast and other membrane bound organelles add heritable functionalities, such as photosynthesis, to eukaryotic cells. Such organelles (identified by their vestigial circular DNA) are believed to be endosymbiotically derived.
Bacteria exist with a wide range of functionalities not present in various eukaryotic cells. For example, in 1975 Blakemore identified magnetotactic bacteria (MTB) that orient and swim along a geomagnetic field. (Blakemore, R., “Magnetotactic bacteria,” Science 24:377-379 (1975), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes). These magnetotactic bacteria produce magnetic structures called magnetosomes that are composed of magnetite (Fe3O4) or greigite (Fe3S4) enclosed by a lipid membrane. (Id). A large number of MTB species have been identified since their initial discovery. (Id.).
Magnetotactic bacteria have been used to selectively bind to and separate substances. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,067, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes). Additionally, attempts have been made to add magnetic functionality to cells through external tags. (Swiston, A. J. et al., “Surface Functionalization of Living Cells with Multilayer Patches,” Nano Lett. 8(12):4446-53 (2008); Vandsburger, M. H. et al., “MRI reporter genes: applications for imaging of cell survival, proliferation, migration and differentiation,” NMR Biomed. 26(7):872-84 (2013); Ahrens, E. T. et al, “Tracking immune cells in vivo using magnetic resonance imaging,” Nature Rev Immunol. 13:755-763 (2013); which publications are incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes). Bacterial magnetite has also been introduced into red blood cells by cell fusion (Matsunaga, T. and Kamiya, S., (1988), In: Atsumi, K., Kotani, M., Ueno, S., Katila T., Williamsen, S. J. (Eds) 6th International Conference on Biomagnetisms, Tokyo Denki University Press, Tokyo, pp. 50-51 (1988), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes), and MTB have been introduced into granulocytes and monocytes by phagocytosis. (Matsunaga, T. et al., “Phagocytosis of bacterial magnetite by leucocytes,” Applied Microbiology and Biotechnology 31(4):401-405 (1989), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes)). However, none of these alterations are heritable to daughter cells.
Currently there is a need in the imaging field for a multimodal probe which can label and track eukaryotic cells with MRI or other types of imaging techniques with minimal manipulation of the host cells. In some embodiments, it is an object of the present invention to provide eukaryotic cells containing a single-celled organism that is introduced into the eukaryotic cell through human intervention which transfers to daughter cells of the eukaryotic cell, in particular through at least five cell divisions, and which maintains sufficient copy number in the daughter cells so that a desired functionality introduced by the single-celled organism is maintained in the daughter cells. It is further an object of the present invention to provide eukaryotic host cells containing artificial endosymbionts that are heritable to daughter cells and methods of uses of these eukaryotic cells. It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods of introducing artificial endosymbionts into the cytosol of eukaryotic host cells. It is another object of the present invention to provide eukaryotic cells with a heritable magnetic phenotype. It is also an object of the invention to provide methods of tracking, localizing, steering, controlling or damaging eukaryotic cells. It is another object of the present invention to provide eukaryotic cells containing a single-celled organism that allows for multimodal detection of the eukaryotic cells. It is a further object of the present invention to provide eukaryotic host cells containing a single-celled organism such that multiple phenotypes are heritable to daughter cells.